


I see London, I see France...

by Enmuse (Scifiroots)



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Steve Rogers, Female Tony Stark, First Time, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silly, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Oh my god, who the hell stuck you with granny panties?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see London, I see France...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oh_mcgee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oh_mcgee).



> Originally written in one go in the comments section. Written for oh_mcgee's prompt on comment_fic: any, any femslash, black lacy boyshorts. In case you didn't catch the title reference... "I see London, I see France, I can see your underpants."

"Oh my god, who the hell stuck you with granny panties?"

Toni looks utterly appalled as she blatantly eyes Stevie's crotch.

Cheeks full of heat, Stevie hurriedly steps out of her costume leathers and grabs the first thing available in her locker – a pair of sweats. "Can you not?" she mutters, trying very hard not to linger on the tingle of desire curling through her. Toni is most certainly _not_ eyeing her with any interest of _that_ short.

Toni's eyebrows arch as her gaze finally lifts to Stevie's face. "This is a travesty. No, sacrilege." She waves a hand at Stevie, completely ignoring her own state of near-nakedness. "I get the unsexy bras, believe me, there is nothing fucking practical for boobs involving lace or silk or minimal coverage. But come on, Rogers! _No one_ needs those sad, saggy—"

"They aren't saggy," Stevie protests, crossing her arms over her chest as she tries to regain her composure.

Toni rolls her eyes. "Whatever. You cannot continue wearing those."

"Why does it matter?" Stevie asks as Toni pulls out a rumpled-looking red tee from her locker.

"It's embarrassing! What if you end up in medical and they have to cut you out of your costume and everyone gets an eyeful of _those_?"

Stevie sighs and closes her locker door. "I think there would be more important things to pay attention to than my underclothes at that point."

Toni yanks her tee on and the shirt's hem catches up on one of her hips. The shirt rides up further as she bends over to dig again in her locker. Stevie finds herself staring at Toni's ass. Unlike Stevie, Toni's wearing what looks like red silk, the sides cut high; and while her ass is well covered, Stevie may have gotten the opportunity to glimpse the little triangle clinging to Toni's, ah, front.

"What kind of impression are you going to make with old-lady undies?" Toni's voice comes out slightly muffled from the locker.

Stevie feels her cheeks heating again as she tears her gaze away from Toni. "No one's looking at my underwear," she counters. "It's not like I go around half-naked."

Toni emerges from the locker holding a wad of black cloth. "I just saw 'em," she points out. "And you're not going to be stuck in a permanent dry spell." She shakes loose the wad of cloth, which turns out to be a pair of leggings. "Trust me, you're gonna want to show off."

"I hope someone wouldn't be falling into bed with me based on what I wear," Stevie notes dryly.

Toni starts tugging on her leggings. "Well, sure, but it doesn't hurt to dress yourself up a bit."

"Isn't the point of sex to get naked?" Stevie asks, soon after she wonders why she'd steered the already embarrassing conversation in this direction.

Toni tilts her head to smirk up at Stevie. "Sometimes. But a little well-placed cloth can be a hell of a lot more enticing than straight-up nudity." Her eyelids fall to half-mast for a moment and her body language changes; Toni suddenly looks like she's caught mid-strip instead of dressing. Stevie feels her mouth go dry.

Another few long moments pass, measured only by Stevie's heavily beating heart. Toni's face relaxes into an amused grin as she finishes dressing. She smooths down the hem of her shirt, it falls just past her ass and now that it's straight, Stevie can see where the side seams have been altered to adjust the shirt to loosely follow Toni's curves.

"So it's settled," Toni says as she steps into a pair of bright red flats. She claps her hands together once and closes her locker.

"What's settled?" Stevie asks.

The other woman holds out a hand. "Come on, we have shopping to do."

"What? No!" Stevie resists the urge to take a step back. Toni looks determined, but surely she won't try to physically drag Stevie along. "You don't shop for underwear with someone else," she protests.

"When you're gonna buy pathetically boring, cheap, and uncomfortable underwear if left to your own devices, then you take a friend," Toni says.

"But..." Stevie starts, the protest already dying on her lips before Toni's expression shifts towards cajoling. 

"Come on, Stevie, I'm just that little voice reminding you to have fun."

"Fine. But I have veto power."

Toni looks skeptical. "I think I should be saying that." She holds up a hand before Stevie can say anything. "You choose, but I get to determine the cutoff."

It's probably the best Stevie will get. "Deal."

Toni smirks as she picks up her bag and they start towards the exit. She has her phone in hand a moment later and begins tapping the screen at a rapid pace. "Excellent. I'm berating Natasha for failing to outfit you appropriately." A sound from the phone – which Stevie is sure shouldn't sound ominous, yet does – causes Toni to laugh. "She's joining us."

What the hell has she gotten herself into? Stevie wonders. She thinks she may change in a closet from now on.

\---

Months later, Toni's on her knees in front of Stevie, alternating between nuzzling and mouthing at the sensitive skin of Stevie's stomach. Toni's fingers slip loose the button of Stevie's jeans and undo the zipper. Stevie's fingers thread through dark hair as Toni presses her mouth firmly over the denim at the base of the zipper. Impatient, Stevie bucks forward, her fingers tighten. Toni chuckles and begins tugging down the jeans. 

A moment later, Stevie kicks free of her jeans and is just enough off-balance that Toni manages to push her back onto the edge of the bed. Stevie does _not_ yelp in surprise as she frees her hands to catch herself. Toni grins at Stevie's glare, then her gaze drops to Stevie's crotch and her expression turns pleased and predatory.

Toni slips a finger under the lace-edged waist of Stevie's boyshorts and tugs. She lets go and the elastic snaps back against Stevie's already-tingling skin. Stevie shifts, knees parting farther in response to Toni's hungry gaze.

"Someone has good taste," Toni murmurs as she begins kissing the inside of Stevie's thigh.

"I know I do," Stevie answers, a little breathless as Toni noses briefly at the edges of her underwear.

"Hmm. I thought the Avengers pack was better."

Stevie rolls her eyes, thinking of the novelty line that Toni had all too gleefully turned up with one day when the team was gathered in the common room. Stevie had no idea if she was the only one who actually wore some of the Avengers-themed undergarments, though Toni had apparently bought full sets of both the men's and women's lines for every Avenger.

"They're a joke," Stevie finally says.

Toni sits up straight, eyebrows arching skeptically as she gives Stevie a flat look. A moment later, the brunette's lips twitch into a smirk as she leans forward to place a kiss to Stevie's stomach. "Oh, I don't know," Toni says, voice low. Her warm breath exhales over Stevie's already damp underwear; she really wishes Toni would stop teasing. "I kind of like the idea of the armor's helmet right here." She articulates the point by darting out her tongue to lick a firm stripe right over the wettest spot.

Stevie whimpers desperately and clutches at Toni's head. She feels Toni's pleased smile and determines she won't be able to wear those Iron Man panties in public again if this is the memory that's going to be playing in her mind.

She manages between gritted teeth, "Next time."

Toni practically _purrs_ in agreement as her fingers hook into the waist of Stevie's shorts and finally pull them free. "I'm holding you to that," she says before dedicating her mouth and tongue to a task Stevie thinks is worth far more attention.

[Fin]  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Silly, mindless fluff with a tease of borderline smut. Kinda trying my hand at warming up for the cap_ironman reverse bigbang wherein I'll be doing some genderbent Tony/Steve.
> 
> Sorry I'm a tease.... -_-


End file.
